Objets perdus
by TailorFox
Summary: (AVENTURES) Il s'agissait d'une après-midi comme toutes les autres. Theo n'avait qu'une seule responsabilité. Une seule. Ses minutes d'inattention vont définitivement avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour ses trois compagnons de voyage.


**Entre deux 1D100, un nouvel OS Kaamelott style ! Si vous ne connaissez** pas le principe, il s'agit simplement d'une fiction Aventures écrite selon la structure d'un épisode des premières saisons de Kaamelott, une fantastique série française. Cela donne une écriture qui ressemble à un script de théâtre. Et, généralement, il s'agit d'un 1D100 qui ne tient pas en 100 mots.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous remercie pour vos adorables commentaires sur _Ice Crime_ , _Peace & Louve_ et _Une idée à la noix_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SON DE COR – INTRODUCTION  
Une après-midi, quelque part dans le Cratère.**

Adossé contre un arbre, Theo somnole. Son épée à sa gauche, son écu à sa droite, il profite du bon temps. A quelques mètres de là, les trois aventuriers, forcément dénudés, se lavent et se détendent dans une rivière. Ils rejoignent bientôt Theo, assignés à la surveillance des vêtements.

SHIN – Theo, tu sais m'filer ma tunique ?

Le paladin se redresse, jette un coup d'œil à l'emplacement du tas de fringues. Disparues.

GRUNLEK – Ne me dis pas que tu t'es endormi…  
THEO, embarrassé – Très bien. J'le dis pas.

* * *

 **SON DE COR – GENERIQUE  
ACTE I – Milieu d'après-midi**  
 **Bord de la rivière**

THEO – Je méditais un peu… Et puis j'me suis endormi. Ca arrive, non ? Je suis crevé !

Mauvais, Shin dissimule sa nudité derrière l'écu de Theo. Grunlek s'est constitué un pagne avec un vieux bout d'étoffe. Quant à Bob, sa pudeur le préoccupe moins que la disparition de ses effets personnels.

BOB – Si je retrouve le crevard qui a piqué mes affaires-  
THEO – Vous allez faire comment ?  
GRUNLEK – Ben, j'ai bien quelques affaires dans mon sac… Une chemise, peut-être deux. Et deux pantalons.  
SHIN, agacé – J'suis axé sur la discrétion. J'me trimballe pas une garde-robe de duchesse à chaque sortie dans les bois.  
 **  
**Les garçons se retournèrent vers Bob, toujours nu comme un vers.

BOB – J'ai qu'une robe, ouais.  
THEO – Le tireur de fléchettes, j'comprends. Mais un mage citadin qui n'a même pas une robe de rechange…  
BOB, sur la défensive – T'as la moindre idée du coût du tissu ignifugé ? Je mets le prix, moi ! J'ai pas envie de me promener en sac à patates. J'ai besoin d'une coupe qui flatte ma silhouette !

Bob écarte les bras, désignant sa frêle stature élancée mais s'exposant par la même occasion. Les garçons détournent les yeux, choqués.

THEO, outré – Un peu de décence, quand même !

Fidèle aux habitudes, Grunlek se montre le plus posé et réfléchi des aventuriers.

GRUNLEK – Les gars, j'ai une idée… Une solution temporaire, au moins.

* * *

 **SON DE COR – ACTE II  
Milieu d'après-midi - Bord de la rivière**

GRUNLEK – J'ai insisté ! C'est une solution tem-po -raire.

Vêtu de ses affaires de rechange, le nain tend ses autres vêtements aux deux autres garçons.

BOB – Je rentrerai jamais là-dedans-  
THEO, en retrait – Enfile au moins le pantalon. Pour notre bien à tous.  
BOB – Fais pas ta mijaurée. J'te rappelle que le responsable de ce merdier, c'est toi.

Bob se glisse dans le pantalon du nain qui se transforme en bermuda moulant sur sa personne. Shin peste et enfile une vieille chemise. Celle-ci lui laisse le nombril à l'air. Les manches trop étroites entravent chacun de ses mouvements.

SHIN – J'ai l'air d'un vieil épouvantail-  
GRUNLEK, vexé – C'est ma chemise préférée ! Fais-y attention.

Shin toussote pour couvrir le bruit des coutures qui craquent. Il conserve l'écu à hauteur de ses jambes, dissimulant ce qui n'a pas été habillé.

THEO – Evite de trop plaquer mon bouclier contre euh…

Shin lui adresse un tel regard que le paladin laisse sa phrase en suspens.

GRUNLEK – Nous pourrions peut-être partir à la recherche de nos affaires… Elles n'ont peut-être pas été volées, mais juste déplacées par des animaux sauvages.  
BOB, dubitatif – Ben ouais. Si vous croisez un sanglier en robe ou un écureuil avec mon pendentif en rubis, n'hésitez pas à souligner qu'ils ont bon goût hein.  
THEO – Vous nous accompagnez ou vous restez ici ?

Shin et Bob échangent un regard, blasés.

BOB – Moi et mon camarade cul-nu préférerions ne pas devoir courir à travers les bois dans l'immédiat.  
SHIN – Ouais, les ronces, ça pique.

Grunlek et Theo pouffèrent légèrement avant de se préparer pour la ronde.

GRUNLEK, compatissant – Ne prenez pas froid…  
THEO, déterminé – On va les retrouver vos loques, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elles ne doivent pas être bien loin.  
BOB – T'as plutôt intérêt, ouais. Allez-y. On se les gèle.

Shin les interpelle une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne s'élancent sur Lumière.

SHIN – J'ai pas perdu que des fringues aujourd'hui…  
THEO, curieux – T'as perdu quoi ?

Dans sa chemise trop courte aux manches bouffantes, les fesses à l'air derrière son écu, Shin grelotte.

 **FONDU NOIR**

SHIN – J'ai perdu ma dignité. Du coup, si vous la croisez, ce serait cool de lui dire de revenir.


End file.
